The Adventures of Tintin: Into the Future
by FreeSpirit101
Summary: This story takes place after the 2011 movie. Tintin has just finished discovering the secret of the Unicorn as is now ready for a new adventure. But is the adventure he stumbled upon to much for him to handle? With a new mysterious girl show him a fascinating new world he would never of expected to see. Will he help get her back to where she belongs before the bad guys get to her?


"Come on, Snowy." Tintin called over his shoulder to his white fox terrier. Snowy barked happily as he trotted up next to his owner. The two companions walked down the sidewalk on their way back to Tintin's apartment. Tintin had just dropped off his latest report on his adventure of The Unicorn. He and Captain Haddock had had the most unique time, but now Sakharine was in jail and Captain Haddock was out at sea spending some time with his new and improved ship that he bought with some of Red Rackham's treasure. Tintin was glad to finally have that case wrapped up, but was now sad that he had nothing to do. He was ready for a new adventure. As of right now, though, he was almost back to his apartment building, but suddenly was rammed into by a hard and powerful force.

"Watch where you're going!" Tintin cried in annoyance. When he glanced up, he expected to see some large man, but instead he stared into the eyes of a young woman. She looked about his age and had long, blonde hair that fell down her shoulders in large curls. Her soft green eyes blinked their long black eyelashes at him.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. Her voice had a mixed American and British accent to it. Tintin was almost speechless for a moment, but redeemed himself enough to speak.

"It's quite alright." He said, still staring into her large eyes. Her gaze, however, turned to something behind him. Fear and panic crossed her face as she began backing away.

"Sorry, again!" She shouted as she took off down the sidewalk. Tintin watched as her blonde hair bounced against her back. She disappeared down an alley and Tintin turned his attention to his dog.

"That was strange, don't you think Snowy?" He wondered. Tintin was about to keep walking toward his home when, once again, he was shoved out of the way and nearly tripped. He caught his balance long enough to see three large, beefy men charging down the sidewalk in the direction the young girl had gone. He watched as they too vanished into the nearby alley.

"This could be what we've been looking for Snowy! Perhaps a new adventure and a new story!" He cried in glee as he hustled down toward the alley. Snowy whimpered in disagreement, but reluctantly followed his owner. Tintin quietly crept along the wall and stopped as he approached the alley entryway. He put a figure to his lips to tell Snowy to stay quiet. Then, he carefully peered his head around the corner, eyes widened at what he saw. The three men surrounded the girl, threateningly. She looked tiny compared to them and very frightened.

"Where is it, girl?" One of the men asked with a thick French accent.

"Where's what?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb you know what he means!" Another man cried, taking another step toward her.

"Gentlemen, I have absolutely no clue what you mean!" The girl shouted. She tried to sound innocent, but Tintin could see through it.

"Alright," The one in the middle smirked, "We'll find ways to make you talk. Grab her."

The girl gasped and the other two men lunged at her. One of them grabbed her arms while the other pulled out a cloth. Tintin had a small flashback when he saw it. He watched the man pull out a small flask. 'Chloroform', Tintin though instantly. The same chemical Allen had used on him when he was kidnapped and taken aboard the Karaboudjan. He watched helplessly as the man proceeded to place the cloth over her mouth. Her muffled cries were barely heard as she fell into unconscious. The man quickly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Tintin couldn't just let her get kidnapped like this! He had no other choice.

"Stop! What do you men think you are doing?" Tintin yelled as he jumped out from behind the corner.

"Who's he?" One of them mumbled.

"What I want to know is who you gentlemen are and while you are kidnapping this young woman." Tintin questioned, bravely. He stuck his nose up in the air, trying to look like he meant business.

"And who are you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" The middle one stepped threatening towards Tintin. Tintin stepped back in alarm, but didn't lose his strong, brave attitude.

"I'm just curious as to why exactly-" Tintin was interrupted by the middle man.

"I'm done with this little brat, get rid of him." He demanded.

Tintin's eyes widened as the man who wasn't carrying the girl pulled out a shiny black pistol. Tintin locked eyes with the barrel of the gun. The man brought it close to his face, pressing it hard against his forehead.

"Don't worry," The man mused. "This will only hurt a lot." Snowy began barking furiously as he noticed the gun for the first time. The man was caught off guard as he looked down at the white dog.

"Shut up!" He barked at Snowy. Snowy didn't like this order. He pounced at the man, wrapping his teeth around the man's and not letting go. The man screamed in pain as he tried to shake Snowy from his leg. As soon as the gun was moved away from Tintin's head he swiftly kicked the man in the gut. Snowy released his leg and the man collapsed, doubling over in pain. Tintin turned on the other men, but only one was standing there. Before he could turn around something heavy collided with the back of his head. A stinging pain settled in his head as he hit the hard ground. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Snowy barking and the tall middle man smirking down at him.


End file.
